


the stars were made for falling / one-shot collection

by charlesleeray



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blackjack, Card Games, Cigarettes, Darkuncle, Darkuncleshipping, Gambling, Grimsley is a Little Bit Stupid, Handcuffs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Making Out, Nanu is Pretty Good at Gambling, Nanu is a Tease, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Rough Kissing, Smoking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesleeray/pseuds/charlesleeray
Summary: darkuncle brainrot. collection of mutiple one-shots. updating tags and warnings as i post.
Relationships: Giima | Grimsley & Kuchinashi | Nanu, Giima | Grimsley/Kuchinashi | Nanu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. a risky gamble

**Author's Note:**

> i have darkuncle brainrot.
> 
> grimsley makes a risky bet, but nanu is happy to oblige.

“You sure you wanna gamble against me?”

Grimsley’s smooth and elegant voice filled the air around Nanu, watching as he shuffled the multiple cards like it was nothing.

“Sure,” Nanu grunted. 

It was about midnight, and the moon, peering between the blinds of the police station, glinted off his lighter as Nanu lit another cigarette.

“Blackjack,” Grimsley mumbled. “Easy.”

Nanu sat at the table, watching the cards intently. 

“Best out of six, kahuna.”

“And what’s the catch, Mister Elite Four?”

Grimsley thought for a second.

“If I win,” he started, “I get to keep gambling. Illegally.”

Nanu sucked in his teeth. They fought on and off about his illegal stunts, and, of course, Nanu would have to put a stop to it sooner or later. He placed what Pokedollars he had left on the table and sighed.

“And if I win?”

“You get to arrest me. Charge me for  _ everything _ I’ve done.”

He froze. Grimsley’s voice had gone from confident to sultry in a matter of seconds.

He noticed Nanu’s gaze. “Interpet that any way you want, Officer. The bigger the risk, the more motivation to win. And that’s what I plan to do.”

Nanu picked up his cards, shaking his head as Grimsley went on. A twenty.

“I’ll stand.”

“Ditto.”

They both placed their cards down, and Grimsley turned red.

“Beginner’s luck.” He swiped his cards, which totaled to nineteen, off the table.

“Who knows? Maybe I’ll win. Hit me.”

“I’ll stand.”

Both set down their cards. Grimsley let out a small cheer.

“Told you it was beginner’s luck. Hell, I don’t think you’ve ever even gambled before.”

“Shut up and hit me.”

Grimsley passed him a card. “I’ll stand.”

Currently, Nanu was losing. He would do anything to wipe the smirk off of Grimsley’s face when he announced that.

Another round. They were tied.

“This is too easy, kahuna.” Grimsley set his cards down, a smile turning to a frown when Nanu showed him his cards.

The last round came along, and they both said nothing. Either they were tied, or Grimsley’s bluff of a bet was going to cost him.

“Hit me.”

Grimsley grabbed a card from the deck, flipping it over quickly and sending it Nanu’s way. While he was distracted, Grimsley did what he did best- cheated.

“Fuck.”

They put their cards down. Nanu, a twenty-six. Grimsley, a twenty-one.

“Told you I would win.” He watched Nanu stand up, and closed his eyes. “See? I’m a natural at this, kahuna.”

_ Ka-chink. _

Grimsley froze as he felt himself being handcuffed.

“What are you doing?”

Nanu placed both hands on Grimsley’s shoulders and whispered in his ear.

“You cheated.”

Spinning the chair around, Nanu grabbed him by the collar and stood him up. “You call yourself a natural, but you deign so low to cheat?” He pressed him up against the wall, motioning for him to bite down on the handcuff’s key. 

“You thought I wouldn’t see you,” he whispered, “but you have a reputation. It’s enough to be a gambler… but a cheater?”

Nanu stepped back, grabbing the key and shoving it in his pocket. He tilted Grimsley’s chin up, accounting for the fact that his knees were weak.

“A bet is a bet, isn't it? And a loss is a loss.”

Grimsley adjusted himself when Nanu pulled him closer and traced kisses down his jaw and to his neck. Nanu’s hands were occupied with his hair and his waist, tugging softly.

“You’re a bastard, kahuna,” Grimsley panted. 

“I know,” he whispered. “But at least I’m not a cheater.”


	2. cigarettes and cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimsley follows Nanu out for a smoke break during work, but Grimsley doesn't actually smoke. They attempt to smoke a cigarette to impress Nanu, but they immediately start coughing uncontrollably and embarrass themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nanu might be a little ooc in this one im sorry 🥺

Nanu lit the Charmander-themed cigarette and audibly groaned.  
“Look at these,” he said, handing the lighter to a nervous-looking Grimsley. “Why not just keep them plain? Makes me feel like a fuckin’ child.”  
While Nanu placed both his hands in his pockets, Grimsley tried his best to copy what Nanu had done- light the cigarette on the right side, breathe in, breathe out.   
Ever since Nanu showed up as a regular to help out the Elite Four of Alola, Grimsley had been tagging along like a lost puppy. Especially when Nanu left the building for smoke breaks, Grimsley would be right next to him. When Nanu offered him a smoke, he couldn’t say no— after all, it was a chance to get to know him better.

“Besides, I don’t even think anybody in Alola can name all these Kanto Pokémon… I mean, I haven’t seen a Charmander in, what, seven years?” Nanu crossed his arms and sighed. “I bet I’m just getting old, though.”  
Grimsley held his breath, trying not to cough. “Mhm. Maybe.”   
Nanu waved his hand, throwing his cigarette down onto the concrete. Putting it out with his foot, he turned to Grimsley.  
As soon as they made eye contact, Grimsley fell into a coughing fit. 

Nanu looked a bit surprised as Grimsley regained his composure.   
“You’ve never smoked before, have you?”  
Grimsley, in an attempt to regain his dignity, shook his head.  
“You’re lying. You just shoved your hands into your pockets.”  
“I, unfortunately, am not lying.”  
“Yes, yes you are. And lying to a policeman!”   
Grimsley bent his head down in embarrassment. Nanu laughed deeply, then placed a hand on his shoulder. “There are better ways to ask if you wanna get to know me, you know.”  
“Like what?” Grimsley stood straight.  
“Like… a game of blackjack.”   
“Is Officer Nanu inviting me to gamble?” Grimsley was regaining his confidence, now stepping towards Nanu.   
“It’s not illegal if there’s no way to lose. Just a casual game, Elite Four.” Before Grimsley could intervene, he took his cigarette.  
“Oh, and no cheating. Though that wouldn’t be a problem for you, would it?”  
“Never would be a problem,” Grimsley assured him.   
Nanu dropped the cigarette onto the ground and snuffed it out.


End file.
